Time Machine
by River Styx1201
Summary: What happens when Laxus screws up in his relationship with his girlfriend. Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima. Story starts before Lucy joins and end first day of GMG's. This is a One-Shot.


**A/N: This was inspired by the song Time Machine by BOTDF, sleep deprivation, and half a liter of coca-cola. I hope you all enjoy this one-shot.**

* * *

Angela woke up with a smile on her face as she wondered what her loving boyfriend had planned for her. She chuckled as she grabbed her bath robe and wrapped it around her before heading downstairs to the kitchen. Her smile slipped from her face when she saw the letter neatly folded on the table. Picking it up, she read it. _'I'm sorry for leaving without telling you but me, Ever, Freed and Bickslow had a mission to go on. See you when I get home.'_

Angela felt a tear run down her cheek which she quickly wiped away. "I can't believe he forgot again," she said with a depressed chuckle. For the third year in a row Laxus had forgotten her birthday. Had gone on a mission with them and told her through a letter.

And it wasn't just her birthday. Valentine'a Day, dates, anniversaries, all conveniently forgotten and traded for missions with the Thunder Legion. Angela had spent the past three years hoping that one day he would prove her wrong, but every time he ended up disappointing her. "That's it. This time I'm gonna do it."

~TIME SKIP 2 WEEKS~

Laxus walked into the guild with the Thunder Legion and smiled as he saw Angela sitting at the bar talking to Mirajane. He loved her more than the world itself and he had found the perfect thing to give her after the three years they've been together. He walked up behind her and wrapped his arms protectively around her. When she didn't react at all he turned her chair around. "Is something wrong Angel," he asked caressing her cheek.

She gave him a weak smile before placing a light kiss to his cheek. "No Laxus. I'm just tired. I think I'll head back home and take a nap." He nodded and watched as she left.

He was about to go talk to his grandfather when he noticed the faint disappointed look on Mira's face. "What?" he asked, slightly annoyed at her because of it. She just sighed and shook her head, going back to managing the bar and pouring drinks.

~TIME SKIP~

Laxus smiled as he entered his and Angela's shared house only to be met with an unnatural stillness to the air. Frowning he went to their bedroom and gently knocked on the door. "Angel, you up?" he asked as he opened the door only to find the bed untouched with a note placed on his pillow.

Frowning, he picked the note up and read it. Then reread it to make sure that it truly said what he had read. _'Dear Laxus, I'm sorry but I can't do this anymore. For the past three year's you've not only forgotten Valentine's Day and our anniversary, you've also forgotten my birthday and dates we had planed weeks in advance. Everyday I woke up and saw another of your notes was a day my heart cracked. So I'm sorry, but I'm leaving. I already had master remove my guild mark and by now I'm long gone. Hopefully next time you find someone dumb enough to fall for you you'll treat her with more respect than you did me. I tried to be patient, but my patience with you has run out. I hope you have a nice life."_

Laxus crumpled the paper and sat on the edge of the bed, not even bothering to try and stop the tears that were falling. The room was silent aside from his sobs. He should've followed her earlier today. He should've asked gramps if he knew if something was wrong.

He pulled the small jewelry box from his pocket and opened it to reveal the sapphire ring that he had gotten for her. That night he had been planning on proposing to her, but now it's all over. If only he knew how to build a time machine. Then maybe he could prevent himself from being so stupid. Why couldn't he have, just once, remembered the things they had planned in advance. Remember her birthday without her having to remind me about it. Say no when Bickslow and Ever drag me on a mission.

There was a timid knock on the bedroom door and he looked up to see Freed standing there with a shocked look on his face. "She left," was all Laxus could manage to get out before he broke down again. Not to his surprise the green haired mage came over and tried to comfort him, but nothing would sooth the pain he felt deep within his chest.

~TIME SKIP 8 YEARS~

Laxus walked around Crocus as he waited for midnight to come. It had been eight years since Angel had left him and it still hurt to think about her. Of course it didn't help that seven of those years he had been sealed in time so it was technically only a year ago that it all happened.

As he was drifting off in his thoughts two small children ran into him. "Sorry mister," the black haired girl shouted before her blonde haired brother grabbed her wrist and started dragging her away. He couldn't tell why, but they looked so familiar to him.

He smiled as the boy gleefully dragged his sister off but it soon faded once he saw the lady they were heading to. "Mommy, can we please go to Ryuzetsu Land?"

"Angela?" he breathed out but it was loud enough to distract her from what she was about to tell the boy.

She turned around and looked right at him before clearing her throat and putting on a straight face. "I'm sorry but do I know you?" she said.

Laxus frowned. "You were always terrible at lying," he said with a chuckle as he approached her.

Angela steeled herself for what he would do. She expected his anger but when he hugged her she felt like crying. "I've missed you so much," he whispered into her ear. He then pulled away and looked down at her children. "So what are their names?"

She smiled and rubbed Jane's head as she hugged her leg. "Jane and Ash," she said as she picked Ash up.

She was about to try and get away from him but before she could do anything he brought up the one question she didn't want to answer. "Hey Ash," she said to get his attention. With a fake smile she handed him some jewel. "How about you take your sister into that toy store over there and buy something, okay."

Once they were gone Laxus asked again. "So who's the father?" He didn't really want to know, but he also wanted to make sure they were being taken care of.

A sad look crossed her face as she stared into his eyes. "When I figured out I was pregnant I was half-way across Fiore and by the time I got back to Magnolia, you had been kicked out and I couldn't find you. Eventually I came to Crocus and went into labor and have been here ever sense."

Laxus felt like he had been punched in the gut (except lower) as what she was saying sunk in. "They're mine," he whispered as he looked to the ground in shame.

Angela nodded as she looked towards the toy store and laughed at what she saw. Jane and Ash were trying to capture Bickslow's babies as they flew around the big lug. "You better not harm my children you idiot," she shouted at him playfully.

He looked up and a big smile spread across his face, his tongue sticking out. "Long time no see Angel. Where you working now?"

She let out a small chuckle. "As a bar maid for the Sabertooth guild. The master's strict but it pays well and Jane and Ash love Frosche and Lector, so I'm not gonna complain too much."

Angela checked her watch and gasped at the time. "Jane, Ash, come here," she called out as she worried about being late. "I'm sorry to cut this reunion short but I have a dinner date with friends before the games start. See you later."

With that she left, leaving Laxus to watch as her and their kids left. "So who's the father?" Bickslow asked with his babies chanting "father, father."

"Me," he said with a longing look on his face. "Now I really wish I had a time machine or some way to go back and fix my mistakes before they happened."

Laxus sighed before turning and going in the opposite direction that Angela had gone, thinking of everything that he had missed out on due to his own stupidity. He remembered one day Freed told him that over time he would feel better, but at this moment he couldn't have felt worse. He was completely aware of how his own stupidity had played a major role on her leaving him. Had caused him to miss out on the first seven years of his children's life.

But he swore at that moment that he would find someway to capture Angela's heart again and convince her to rejoin Fairy Tail and become his wife.

He sighed as he came to a stop and removed the box from his pocket and opened it to look at the ring it contained. He would convince her to be his and then he would never let them go.

Not until the day he was forced to leave them forever.


End file.
